


Ему интересно

by Ksobaka, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Uchiha Izuna Lives, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Позже они встретятся в первой настоящей битве и скрестят мечи, и Тобирама впервые испытает на себе силу проклятого шарингана клана Учиха. Но тогда, полжизни назад, Тобирама увидел лишь цепкий взгляд непроглядно черных глаз, выражающих гнев, неприязнь и готовность броситься в бой.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Ему интересно

В их первую встречу Тобираме только исполнилось шесть лет. Намного позже он узнает, что Изуне было столько же в тот день, но тогда никого из них это не интересовало. 

Отец тогда сказал, когда они собирались идти к злосчастной реке: убей при первой возможности. 

Убить Тобирама не смог, потому что брат помешал, но именно тогда он начал вырабатывать в себе эту привычку присматриваться к врагу и оценивать свои и чужие возможности. Об Изуне он еще не знал ровным счетом ничего, кроме его происхождения, но на тот момент этого было вполне достаточно. 

Несколько позже они встретятся в первой настоящей битве и скрестят мечи, и Тобирама впервые испытает на себе силу проклятого шарингана к лана Учиха. Но тогда, полжизни назад, Тобирама увидел лишь цепкий взгляд непроглядно черных глаз, выражающих гнев, неприязнь и готовность броситься в бой. 

Им по девятнадцать лет, и они давно уже умеют находить друг друга взглядами в любом военном столкновении кланов.

Тобирама немного выше ростом, и это часто дает ему преимущество в битве. Зато Изуна куда проворнее, поэтому, едва противник ослабляет бдительность, пусть на секунду, он ныряет вниз и бьет по ногам. Боль не сильная, но резкая, поэтому Тобирама на мгновение прикрывает глаза — всего одно мимолетное мгновение, — но Изуне этого достаточно, он толкает Тобираму всем телом и сбивает с ног. Звук, с которым тяжелый доспех сталкивается с мелкими камнями, отдается в ушах оглушительным эхом.

— Мне интересно, — говорит Изуна с кривой улыбкой, навалившись на Тобираму сверху и прижимая коленом горло, — как долго ты можешь не дышать?

Несмотря на обманчивую внешность — узкие плечи, слишком уж тонкая талия для мальчишки их возраста, — он тяжелый и сильный, дерется так, будто это его последний бой, от которого зависит судьба всего его чертова клана. Тобирама почти готов признать, что немного уважает Изуну за это, но потом они встречаются взглядами, и его захлестывает жгучая неподдельная ненависть. Тобирама разозленно хмыкает, вцепляется его в бедра и одним выверенным движением скидывает с себя. 

Ему плевать, что там интересно этому Учихе, его задача победить. Ну, или хотя бы не дать выиграть противнику, и пока что Тобирама держится неплохо. 

— Мне интересно, — шипит Изуна, когда они впервые после заключения перемирия сталкиваются в коридоре, — ты всегда ходишь с таким лицом, словно тебе палку в задницу вставили?

Они говорят первый раз с того дня, как столкнулись в бою, едва не ставшем для Изуны последним. 

Тобирама тоже не рад этой встрече, впрочем, как и вынужденному союзу их кланов, но Изуне вовсе не обязательно знать всего, что у него на уме. Он возвращает Учихе ухмылку, смахивающую на оскал. 

— Еще одно слово, — предупреждающе говорит он вполголоса, — и я засуну палку в задницу тебе.

Изуна едва ли не рычит в ответ от злости, вскидываясь и подлетая так быстро, что они едва не сталкиваются носами. Потемневший взгляд скользит по чужому лицу, опускается к рукам — Изуна быстро прикидывает свои силы, судя по всему, потом принимает решение и кидается на Тобираму с кулаками. Его так легко вывести из себя, надо же.

Тобирама не отказывает себе в удовольствии и бросается ему навстречу. 

С того дня, как он перекроил Изуне бок острой катаной, прошло не больше трех недель, и это становится очевидно, когда Учиха после первого же удара под дых складывается пополам и заходится в тяжелом кашле. Тобирама останавливает занесенную для следующей атаки руку и выпрямляется. У него нет никакого желания бить раненого, особенно если этот раненый Изуна.

Тот поднимает голову, и Тобирама успевает увидеть острые томоэ, буквально на секунду; потом Изуна моргает и смотрит уже своими обычными, непроглядно черными глазами .

— Если хочешь подраться, — раздраженно говорит Тобирама, разминая кулаки, — встретимся на тренировочном поле. Еще не хватало, чтобы ты из-за своей дурной прихоти разнес Резиденцию.

Изуна фыркает, ему явно есть, что сказать, но он удивляет Тобираму, когда поднимается на ноги молча, хотя видно, как крепко он стискивает челюсти. Тобирама внимательно вглядывается в его перекошенную от боли фигуру и думает, что, скорее всего, это влияние Мадары — в конце концов, во всей деревне нет ни одного человека, представлявшего для Изуны больший авторитет, чем его старший брат. 

Еще Тобирама знает, что у них наверняка состоялся серьезный разговор; он знает это, потому что у него самого есть старший брат, который поступил бы точно так же. Еще он знает, что Мадара не дурак и наступил себе на горло, согласился на союз, чтобы уберечь не только свой клан, но еще и брата-идиота. 

То, что Тобирама видит в глазах Изуны, стоящего напротив, лишь подтверждает его мысли. 

Какое-то время они молча стоят, тяжело дыша и прожигая друг друга взглядами, потом Тобирама не удерживается от раздраженного вздоха. Изуна закатывает глаза и решительно уходит прочь, грубо толкнув Тобираму плечом. Тот оборачивается и смотрит ему вслед, вглядывается в узкую спину; в голове мыслей — миллион, но Тобирама мотает головой и потирает уставшие глаза. 

Красно-белый веер на черном клановом шитаги, на который он смотрит практически всю свою жизнь, Тобирама видит еще с минуту. 

Спустя несколько лет, вопреки оптимистичным прогнозам Хаширамы, они так и не находят общий язык. Изуна по-прежнему надменно фыркает, если случайно встречается с Тобирамой где-то на территории деревни, сам же Тобирама никогда не упускает случая вызвать его на бой, чтобы в очередной раз съездить по чужой физиономии кулаком. 

Они часто тренируются, если это можно так назвать. Иногда Тобирама думает, что если Изуна подставится, если откроется хотя бы на пару секунд — этого будет достаточно, чтобы нанести выверенный удар, — он убьет его, не задумываясь. Но Изуна превосходный боец и по-настоящему сильный противник, поэтому шансов он ему не предоставляет.

У Тобирамы была настоящая возможность лишить его жизни всего лишь раз — тогда, на расчерченном огнем поле боя, несколько лет назад. Иногда Тобирама думает, насколько это иронично, что именно этот промах Изуны вылился в союз их враждующих кланов. 

Но бывают дни, очень странные, почти пугающие дни, когда они не дерутся и даже не огрызаются — просто существуют вместе на одной общей, сравнительно небольшой территории, не пытаясь друг друга уничтожить. 

— Мне интересно, — задумчиво произносит Изуна, болтая ногами, — ты хоть когда-нибудь улыбаешься?

Тобирама не удерживается от вздоха и откладывает перо, чтобы от злости не испортить важный документ.

Признаться, мало кто был способен настолько его взбесить, но Изуна за годы их знакомства стал в этом деле настоящим мастером — впору уроки давать детям из клана Учиха, чтобы перенимали эту семейную мудрость. Он появляется, будто по волшебству, всякий раз, когда Тобирама либо сильно занят, либо и без того находится в состоянии, близком к ярости. От Изуны требуется в таких случаях лишь сказать пару острых фразочек, и Тобирама, пышущий злостью, тут же складывает пальцы в печати.

Сегодняшний день именно такой, решает Тобирама, когда чувствует где-то над головой чужую чакру, оборачивается к дереву и замечает Изуну, сидящего на ветке, расслабленно свесив ноги. Самое неприятное, что он понятия не имеет, как давно этот ублюдок там находится — Изуна научился мастерски скрывать свое присутствие, и это выводит из себя сильнее любых его слов. 

— Серьезно, Сенджу, улыбаешься или нет? — с издевательской улыбкой в голосе переспрашивает Изуна, чуть повышая голос. — Может, с тобой в детстве что-то случилось, и теперь твои лицевые мышцы так просто не умеют? Давай научу. 

Он тянет пальцем уголок своих губ, насильно изображая улыбку, словно Тобирама действительно не знает, о чем речь. Тут же хочется сложить печать, направить водяного дракона в сторону этого придурка, схватить за ногу, стащить с дерева и извалять по земле как следует, но Тобирама лишь вздыхает и поворачивается обратно к документу.

Вообще он не привык игнорировать проблемы, он привык их решать, но Изуна относится к числу нерешаемых, так что даже сил тратить жалко. 

Тобирама прикрывает глаза, мысленно считает до пяти и рисует в голове картину, которая обычно его успокаивает: Изуна, подвешенный за ноги, с заклеенным ртом, дергается и не может высвободиться. А самое главное — не задает глупых вопросов и не мешает заниматься действительно важными делами.

К сожалению, Изуна из реальности более разговорчивый: он спрыгивает с дерева, бесшумной походкой огибает Тобираму и присаживается рядом, через чужое плечо заглядывая в раскрытый документ. Его дыхание можно почувствовать ухом и щекой, особенно когда Изуна наклоняется и бесцеремонно тычет пальцем в бумагу. 

— У тебя здесь ошибка, — говорит он просто, без привычного сарказма и злорадства. 

Тобирама тупо моргает, потом смотрит туда, куда показывает чужой палец, внимательно перечитывает предложение и с досадой понимает, что Изуна прав. Он молча макает перо в чернила и исправляет иероглиф. 

— Это всё? — с нажимом спрашивает Тобирама, глядя на Изуну, который сидит рядом и улыбается. 

Они не очень часто видят друг друга так близко, чтобы чувствовать чужое дыхание, но при этом не драться. Отсюда видно, что у Изуны достаточно бледная кожа, чтобы рассмотреть на ней даже неглубокие царапины в области шеи. Более внушительные шрамы неровными линиями уходят дальше, под косодэ, и Тобирама заставляет себя отвернуться. 

Если Изуна и перехватывает его взгляд, то ничего не говорит, и на том спасибо. Он легко поднимается на ноги, отряхивается и жизнерадостно отвечает:

— Твоя благодарность греет мне душу! — громко стучит себя по груди раскрытой ладонью и раскланивается. — Пожалуйста, Сенджу, всегда пожалуйста. 

А потом, напевая себе что-то под нос, причем напевая на удивление сносно, исчезает за ближайшим углом.

У Тобирамы уходит добрые три минуты на то, чтобы окончательно успокоиться и вновь приняться за документ.

Они уже давно не дети, но Изуна все равно ведет себя как ребенок. 

Когда Тобираме приходится тащить его на себе, израненного, почти полностью истратившего чакру, но еще способного крепко ругаться, он злится в первую очередь на себя. Идиот ведь не виноват в том, что он такой глупый, верно? А значит, задача умных людей брать ответственность, а именно — не позволять Изуне вести себя как малое дитя. 

Не кидаться в чертов бой, если есть на то причины.

Глаза у Изуны кровоточат, и это на какое-то мгновение Тобираму по-настоящему пугает. Судьба самого Учихи его не особо интересует: скорее приводит в оцепенение то, какая огромная, первородная мощь спрятана в этой клановой технике и как же опасно не уметь ею управлять. 

Название техники он не знает, Изуна никогда не использовал ничего подобного — ни с ним, ни на нем. Одно Тобираме известно наверняка: им придется поговорить об этом, потому что нельзя быть братом Хокаге и отвечать за добрую часть управленческих дел в деревне, но быть не в курсе чего-то столь разрушительного и сильного, что имеется в арсенале клана Учиха.

Изуну приходится время от времени встряхивать, чтобы не терял сознание. Тобирама мельком смотрит на его лицо, на полузакрытые глаза, на подсыхающие дорожки крови, из них вытекавшие, и ему становится не по себе. Он не видел Изуну таким даже в тот день, когда они дрались на смерть много лет назад, как будто в другой жизни; не видел таким ни на одной из миссий и, признаться, не хотел бы видеть его таким снова. 

Тобираме больше по душе был насмешливый, сильный и абсолютно невыносимый Изуна, его вечный противник и головная боль.

Ногами он перебирает неохотно, но Тобирама знает, что до перевалочного пункта, где им могут оказать помощь, осталось всего ничего. 

— Интересно, — с трудом хрипит Изуна у него под ухом, капая кровью на белый снег, — почему ты меня там не бросил? 

Тобираме мерещится насмешка в его голосе, и он решает ничего не отвечать.

Изуна действительно такой дурак, каким он его считает, раз задает подобный вопрос.

Оказывается, что после трех пиал саке и раскуренного на двоих кисэру с Изуной вполне себе можно разговаривать. 

Тобирама всегда относил себя больше к ученым, потому что был открыт для экспериментов и новых знаний, но то, что Учиха ему открывается сейчас с новой стороны, доселе неизвестной, ему не нравится. 

В Конохе, по добродушному наставлению Хаширамы, отмечают пятилетие деревни, на улицах стоит дикий гул, и отовсюду слышатся голоса и детский смех, хотя время давно за полночь.

Изуна приходит к нему сам, находит на заднем дворе тренировочного додзё, и выглядит при этом так, будто едва может стоять от усталости: после миссии в горных ущельях он вернулся простуженным и изрядно избитым. Тобирама читал его отчет и знает, что разведотряд наткнулся на засаду из десяти шиноби и — в отчете об этом ни слова, но Тобирама всегда умел доводить крупицы информации до воссоздания полной картины — Изуна, вероятнее всего, использовал одну из тех клановых техник, которые вселяли ужас не только в его противников, но и в союзников. Да и в Тобираму, если на то пошло.

— Да брось, — насмешливо тянет Изуна, когда Тобирама, завидев его, откладывает свиток и принимает позу человека, готового в любой момент броситься в драку. — Я пришел с миром.

В доказательство своих слов он поднимает вверх раскрытые ладони, и пусть этот наигранно беззащитный жест не способен обмануть Тобираму, он все же немного расслабляется. Изуна садится рядом, на самый краешек деревянного пола и подгибает одну ногу под себя.

— Табак с севера, — доверительно говорит Изуна и насыпает горстку в кисэру. — Он немного горький, но в голову ударит, будь здоров.

Он не спрашивает Тобираму ни о чем, потому что прекрасно знает, что тот любит курить табак. Тобирама тоже знает, что он знает, но в голове все равно бьется вопрос, какого черта Изуна вообще повадился с ним делиться кисэру. 

Огонек срывается с губ Изуны ярким всполохом, и на секунду Тобирама видит его освещенное лицо, более худое, чем обычно, видит блики в черных глазах и сухие губы, обхватывающие кончик трубки. Он глубоко затягивается, прикрывая от наслаждения глаза, и выдыхает, задрав голову. По какой-то причине Тобирама чувствует, что скребущее изнутри грудную клетку недовольство отступает, и принимает протянутую кисэру. 

— Мне вот что интересно, — говорит Изуна, когда они в тишине распивают саке, — ты вообще умеешь отдыхать?

Вопрос с подвохом: Изуна наверняка ждет, что Тобирама ответит, мол, отдыхаю прямо сейчас, и тогда он вцепится в эту фразу и будет напоминать про нее до конца его дней. На провокацию Тобирама не ведется, лишь небрежно пожимает плечами, чувствуя, как косодэ мягко сползает. Взгляд Изуны обжигающий и внимательный, и Тобирама думает, что они слишком много времени провели, изучая друг друга — в бою и после заключения союза, — теперь он замечает слишком многое. 

— Умею, — скупо отвечает, наконец, Тобирама, и Изуна разочарованно цокает языком.

Потом он принимается рассказывать про одну из своих вылазок, и Тобирама сначала думает, какого вообще черта они тут делают, курят и пьют, будто добрые товарищи. Но в какой-то момент Изуна задает вопрос, и Тобирама моргает.

— Подраться? — переспрашивает он. — Прямо сейчас?

Изуна кивает. На губах у него пьяная улыбка, а синяки еще не сошли со скул и шеи, но он все равно хочет драться. Тобирама думает, что это, пожалуй, единственное, в чем они с ним сходятся.

— В рукопашную? — спрашивает он, разминая ноги.

— В рукопашную, — с азартом говорит Изуна и кидается к нему гибкой тенью.

Над Конохой расцветают огни фейерверков, и где-то рядом, буквально на соседней улице громко плачет испуганный ребенок. 

— Мне интересно, — умудряется сказать вполне четко Изуна, когда Тобирама хлестким движением вбивается в него, и того протаскивает по сбитым простыням, — тебя когда-нибудь трахали?

Было бы глупо полагать, что человек, который так много треплет языком, во время секса будет молчать, мрачно думает Тобирама. Кажется, Изуну не способно заткнуть вообще ничего в этом мире: даже когда его глубоко и резко трахают, сложив практически пополам, тот умудряется шутить и отпускать комментарии, пусть и сбившимся, тяжелым шепотом. 

— Заткнись, — раздраженно говорит Тобирама и с силой толкается.

Изуна стонет, задирая голову, цепляется за его напряженные плечи мертвой хваткой, будто не планирует отпускать никогда. Тобирама вглядывается в его бледное лицо и неожиданно для самого себя думает, что Изуна красивый, по-настоящему красивый человек. Даже сейчас, когда он беспокойно мечется по постели, когда его распущенные волосы беспорядочно растрепаны и лежат, кажется, вообще везде неровными черными хвостами, когда грудная клетка часто вздымается, и Изуна тяжело дышит, открыв рот в кривой ухмылке. 

У него такие ровные и аккуратные черты лица, что хочется потрогать пальцами, убедиться, живой ли он или сделанный из камня. Тобирама сильнее сжимает челюсти, чтобы ненароком не ляпнуть ничего подобного вслух.

В отличие от него, шрамов на лице у Изуны нет, хотя Тобирама успел выучить все его отметины — хотя бы потому, что большую их часть оставил Изуне он сам. Зато есть глубокий шрам на боку, прямо под косыми мышцами, есть на правой лопатке и на ноге. Изуна неохотно рассказывает о своих шрамах, и Тобирама может его в этом вопросе понять. 

Когда он покрепче подхватывает Изуну под бедро, то нащупывает пальцем бугор, неровно сросшуюся кожу — след от удара катаной, которую Изуна пропустил на вылазке пару недель назад. Изуна сначала недовольно хмурится и, кажется, хочет сказать что-то едкое, но Тобирама предусмотрительно сжимает ладонь на его шее, и Изуна сипло хрипит.

С закрытыми глазами его лицо становится даже красивее, хотя не то чтобы Тобирама специально сравнивает в голове картинки; он просто не умеет не анализировать, даже в те моменты, когда Изуна нетерпеливо выгибается в его руках и хрипло стонет. 

Тобирама не сводит с этой картины глаз, и Изуна чувствует, видимо, что на него смотрят, с трудом открывает глаза, елейно улыбается. Тобирама бесцеремонно пихает большой палец ему в рот и оттягивает; Изуна сначала протестующе стонет, потом начинает посасывать палец и закатывает глаза, стоит Тобираме толкнуться в него особенно резко. 

Удивительно, думает Тобирама, что это вообще происходит. Он почему-то думал, что Изуна ни за что не позволит себя взять таким образом, никогда не мог даже вообразить, что этот ублюдок сам опустится на футон и разведет ноги, словно приглашая.

Впрочем, непредсказуемость Изуны всегда была его главным козырем.


End file.
